


The Spider Twins

by iamalystark



Series: Starks Don't Bother With Soulmates [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Female Tony Stark, How Do I Tag, Hydra (Marvel), I Don't Even Know, Kidnapping, Post-Time Skip, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 11,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalystark/pseuds/iamalystark
Summary: Fifteen years after the big fight, Toni's children are kidnapped by Hydra. Seeing no other solution, Toni goes to the one person she never wanted to see again; her soulmate, Steve Rogers.





	1. Chapter 1

** _FIFTEEN YEARS AGO_ **

  
**THROUGH LIDDED **eyes, Toni saw two nurses approaching. She smiled softly.

"Hi, Miss Stark." One said, holding a small blue bundle.

The other held a small purple one. "Are you ready to see them?" The other asked.

"Yes, yes." Toni murmured, holding her arms out.

The babies were placed in her arms. "Must've been a shock, having twins, yeah?" One asked.

Toni hummed in agreement, staring down at the small children in her arms. One boy and one girl. "Morgan and Peter." She whispered.

"What's that?" One asked kindly.

"Morgan Sarah Stark, and Peter Benjamin Stark." Toni said louder.

"Beautiful names."

Toni nodded, tears coming to her eyes. Morgan slowly peeled her eyes open, and the billionaire almost started sobbing right then.

Because the little girl's eyes were bright blue, just like her father's. Toni smiled.

"My babies." She whispered, closing her eyes and holding them close.


	2. Chapter 2

** _•Peter&Morgan•_ **

**"TWINS! TIME **for school!" A voice yelled. Morgan groaned, turning over in her bed. 

"I don't wanna!" She called. 

"Too bad, up and at 'em!" 

She groaned again, sitting up. Climbing out of bed, Morgan wandered into her bathroom, wincing at her messy hair. 

She quickly ran a brush through her tangles and threw on some makeup, before walking back out to her room and toward her closet. 

She grabbed a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a random T-shirt, then threw on a designer jacket just to spice everything up. 

Morgan grabbed her shoes from the floor and slipped them on, walking out of her room and into the kitchen. 

"What's for breakfast?" She asked. 

"Food, eat." Her mother said, putting a plate of toast and eggs on the counter. 

Morgan sat down and started shoveling the food into her mouth. 

"What's for breakfast?" Another voice called. Morgan rolled her eyes. 

"Food. Now get in here!" Her mother said again. 

Her twin brother, Peter, stumbled in, in the process of pulling a ratty tennis shoe on. 

Morgan and her mother both cringed. "Pete, I'm a billionaire. If you need new shoes, _please _just ask." 

Peter shook his head stubbornly. "I like these ones."

Morgan rolled her eyes again. "Idiot." She muttered. 

"Dork." He shot back. 

Their mother rolled her eyes this time. "Eat, children." 

Peter stared at their mother in confusion. "Eat. . . Children?" He whispered, horrified. 

Morgan burst out laughing and their mother choked on a laugh. "Jesus Christ, Peter!"

Morgan shook her head, still laughing as she began to eat. Peter's eyes suddenly widened with realization. 

"God, you idiot." She grumbled. 

He rolled his eyes, his cheeks bright red. "So, you met Michelle or Edward yet?" Their mother asked. 

"Mom!" They cried in unison, their hands flying to their soulmarks on their wrists. 

"I'm just _kidding_." C'mon, go grab your bags." She said with a smile, grabbing the now empty plates. 

Morgan huffed and grabbed her bag from by the door. "See you, mom!" She called. 

"Bye Morgan, Bye Peter." She called back as the teens raced out of the penthouse and into the busy New York streets. 

Morgan glanced back at her brother and smirked, before racing into a nearby alley. 

"Wha- hey! Cheater!" She heard him yell, sprinting after her. Morgan weaved through buildings and streets quicker than she could have just weeks before. 

She smiled as she heard Peter trailing after her. Soon he was right by her side, though. "Cheater." He panted. 

Morgan grinned cheekily. "I was faster than you even before we got bit." She said, referring to the radioactive spiders they'd encountered on a field trip to Oscorp. 

"Not true." He snapped as they began to slow to a walk. 

"Well we can never test it, so I guess we'll never know." Morgan said in mock sadness. 

She snickered as he huffed. Turning down another alley, they saw their school just a few blocks ahead. 

"You know mom is going to find out eventually." Peter muttered to her. Morgan sighed. 

"Maybe." She deflected. 

Suddenly they both stopped. "Peter do you feel that?" Morgan whispered to him. 

He turned around, nodding as he looked around. Morgan kept looking straight, frowning when she didn't see anything. 

Suddenly her spidey senses spiked and her breath hitched as she spun around. 

"Pe-" she was cut off as something hit her neck. Crying out, her hand flew to the offending object and pulled it out.

Her eyes widened in horror when she saw that it was a dart. Blinking rapidly, she turned to Peter, just in time to see him fall over. 

"Pe'er." She slurred, reaching for him. Then she fell over too, her vision blurring. Just before she passed out, she saw someone walking up to them. 


	3. Chapter 3

•**_Peter&_****_Morgan_**•

**PETER YAWNED **as he woke up, rolling on his side. Then his eyes popped up and he sat up with a gasp.

"Morgan!" He breathed. There was a groan from the other side of the room. 

"Peter?" His sister asked, sitting up. 

Peter didn't answer, frowning as he looked over the room. "Uh, Morg, I think we've been kidnapped." He said, glancing around at the bare white room. 

"No fucking shit, you retarded spider." She snapped, rubbing her neck. Peter frowned over at her. 

"Language." 

She barked out a surprised laugh. "Peter, we've been kidnapped, and that's the most of your worries?"

Peter sighed. "No, of course not, just stressed." He mumbled. 

She gave him a blank stare. "Literally, what's wrong with you?" She whispered.

Peter shrugged helplessly. Just then, the door opened and in walked a tall, buff man with his hands behind his back. 

"Hello Starks. Welcome to Hydra." He said. 

Peter blanched. "Well, I figured out who took us." He said uselessly to Morgan. 

She stared at him. Peter stared at the man. "What's your name?" He asked suddenly. 

The man frowned in confusion. ". . . Python." He said hesitantly.

The twins burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, _what?_" Morgan shrieked. 

"You're a snake? The heck?" Peter exclaimed, still giggling. 

Python frowned. "The doctor will be with you soon." He barked. 

Peter frowned in confusion. "That sounds vaguely ominous. Like, are we talking an _actual_ doctor or a time traveler?" 

Morgan groaned at her brother's antics. "Peter, you _nerd."_

Peter only smiled. Python grunted and left the room, slamming the door closed. Just then, his spidey senses flared. 

Looking around in alarm, he saw some sort of gas coming from the vents in the top corner of the wall. "Don't breathe!" He hissed to his twin, covering his mouth and nose. 

Morgan's eyes widened and she slapped her hand over her mouth. 

They both watched in horror as the gas got closer and closer to them, and their lungs burned more and more. 

Finally, Peter couldn't take it anymore, dropping his hand and gasping for air. 

"No!" Morgan cried, doing the same right after. The twins barely had time to look at each other before their eyes rolled into the back of their heads and they blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

•**_Toni_**•

**"WHAT THE **hell do you mean, they didn't show up for school? They left three hours ago!" Toni cried, frowning deeply. 

"_I'm saying, Miss Stark, that Morgan and Peter have not shown up for any of their classes yet."_

Toni brought her hand up to her arc reactor, tapping nervously. "O-okay. I'm sorry, thank you for telling me." 

Toni hung up and spun around. "J, gimme security footage, find out what happened." She commanded. 

"Of course, Miss." Jarvis responded, pulling up a holographic screen. 

It was a camera feed of an alley, and she saw her children walking down it. Taking shaky breaths, her frown deepened when she saw them freeze. 

Then darts hit their necks amd tears came to her eyes. She watched men in black walk forward and take her babies. 

"Oh god. J, what do I do?" She whispered, turning away. 

Then she suddenly whipped back around. "Jarvis, rewind." She demanded. 

He did so, and Toni's eyes widened. "Pause. Zoom in." 

The billionaire felt all the air leave her body. Because on the men's outfits, were Hydra insignias. 

"J-Jarvis, bring the car around." She whispered, her voice wavering. 

"Of course, Miss." 

Toni stumbled before she ran for the door, dashing outside just as her sleek black car rolled to a stop. 

She climbed in quickly, peeling off down the road. "Oh god, oh god, oh god. Morgan, Peter, I'm so sorry." She whispered, wiping her eyes. 

She parked in front of Avengers tower in no time, stepping out quickly. 

"Oh god. Okay. Okay. Here goes " Toni mumbled, walking inside. 

  
The receptionist's jaw fell open and Toni ignored him, striding to the elevator and stepping inside it.

"The Avengers will be delighted to see you." Jarvis commented.

"That's nice." She grumbled, wiping at her red eyes once again.

The doors opened and she stepped out into the floor that was once familiar.

"Oh my- Toni?" A _very_ familiar voice asked.

Toni flicked her eyes toward Steve, who was sitting on the couch with the rest of the Avengers.

"Rogers." She responded, nodding.

"Annie, what's wrong?" Natasha asked, standing up with a frown.

"I need your help. I need _all_ of your help." Her eyes wandered over her teammates.

"With what? What happened?" Bruce asked with a frown.

None of the Avengers ever expected to see Toni back at the tower after that night years ago.

Toni hadn't seen Steve for fifteen years. The others had visited of course, at the condition of never mentioning the twins to Steve.

"Hydra." She breathed, beginning to panic again.

Toni blinked back tears as she ran her hand through her hair. "Hydra took Morgan and Peter. They're gone."

"_What?_" Clint exclaimed incredulously.

"My kids. Hydra took my kids." Toni choked out.

"Your _what_?" Steve breathed, eyes wide.

"My kids, Steve. Our kids. Morgan and Peter." Toni explained, tapping her arc reactor nervously, visibly trembling.

"Toni, oh my god." Natasha whispered, striding forward and pulling the billionaire close.

Toni accepted the hug, staring straight at Steve's wide blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I'm so sorry, i forgot to update yesterday, but to be fair it was the first day of school and I was kinda distracted

•**_Peter&Morgan_**•

  
**"PETER, ****WAKE **up!" Morgan hissed, glaring over at his unconscious form.

He jolted awake, trying to sit up but held back by the restraints around his arms and legs.

Morgan had matching restraints and her back was sore from lying on the hard metal table.

"Mmm, where?" Peter slurred.

Morgan gave him a blank look. Was her brother brain damaged? "We've been kidnapped, Peter." She said obviously.

His eyes widened and he blinked. "Right. Do we know why?"

Morgan frowned. There were only two possible reasons. "Well, they know we're Starks, so that could be it." She muttered.

Then she turned her head to her confused brother. "Or. . ." She trailed off, raising her brow.

Peter gasped. "Shit."

"Yeah, _shit._" Morgan snapped, turning her angry gaze back to the white ceiling.

When she woke up, she'd looked around to find herself in some sort of medical lab.

"Fuck. I wonder how long it's been. Is mom looking for us yet? Did she go get our aunts and uncles for help?" She stressed, tugging uselessly at the straps.

"Well, we can't get out of these, and if they were for normal people we would be able to." Peter suddenly said.

Morgan swore internally. "So, time traveler! You there?" She called in boredom.

Peter snickered. "And you call _me_ a nerd."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Idiot." She muttered.

"Dork." He retorted with a grin.

The siblings smiled at each other for a second, before the doors suddenly slammed open.

A man wearing a lab coat walked in, and he definitely looked like a doctor. "Hey dude! What's your name?" Morgan asked.

He looked kind of shocked, just like Python had. "None of your business, Spiders."

Okay, so he knew. "Fine." Morgan sneered, sticking her tongue out.

The doctor slapped her and Peter yelled. She glared. "Don't touch her." Peter snapped.

"_Peter_." Morgan said flatly. "We've been kidnapped. Did you expect them to treat us like royalty?"

Peter rolled his eyes and the twins watched as the doctor turned his back on them, messing with something they couldn't see.

"We should call him TT, like time traveler." He wondered.

Morgan let out a high pitched laugh. Peter gave her a strange look.

"Th-that sounds l-like T-Titty!" She shrieked.

Peter burst into laughter and they lied there laughing for what seemed like hours.

"Oh god. . . We're _definitely_ calling him Titty." She managed to say, tears in her eyes from laughter.

Who knew getting kidnapped was actually fun? Titty turned back around holding blades.

Morgan gulped. Okay, maybe not so fun.


	6. Chapter 6

** _•P_ ** ** _eter&Morgan•_ **

**"THERE IS **literally no reason for this!" Peter cried, yanking as hard as he could against the straps holding him down. 

"They're bad guys, idiot!" Morgan exclaimed, also trying to get out. Titty was bringing a blade down on her bare arm.

"I know that, dork! Hey! Fucker, leave my sister alone!" Peter growled. 

"His name is Titty!" Morgan corrected as the doctor continued to ignore their banter. 

"Fine! _Titty_! Hurt me instead!" Peter hissed. 

"Wha- No! Titty, I'm enjoying this, please keep cutting me with your evil doctor tools." 

"C'mon, leave her be!" Peter yelled, tears stinging his eyes. 

"No, I'm just fine here." Morgan snapped, screaming in pain a second later. 

"I swear to god, I'm going to peel your skin like a potato!" Peter screamed. 

Titty froze and Morgan gave her twin a look. "That was creative." She said, tilting her head. 

"Oh for God's sake." Titty grumbled, walking over to Peter. He grinned cheekily at his sister, who scowled. 

"Are we seriously fighting over who gets to get tortured?" She asked suddenly in confusion. 

Peter paused, then nodded. "I mean, pretty much." 

Titty rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation. 

  
||

"I think I actually fucking hate you." His sister said suddenly.

Peter turned his head toward her. After their strange torture session hours ago, they'd been dragged down a hall and placed back in the room they'd woken up in.

"Why?" He asked.

"You literally are so _stupid_. Why would you make him hurt you instead of me?" She snapped.

Peter sighed. "Morgie, you're my sister. I'd do anything for you."

Morgan let out a noise like a sob/laugh. "Oh my god. First off: You're so cheesy, and second off: You haven't called me that since we were four." She said in amusement.

Peter's eyes lit up. "That gave me an idea. Wanna hear a joke about pizza?"

She gave him a blank look. "_No_ Peter."

He glared at her until she rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Nah, nevermind, it's too cheesy." He waved it off.

Morgan's mouth dropped open as she stared at Peter.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" His twin asked quietly.

Peter began laughing, clutching his side from the pain as he laughed hysterically.

"_Petey_ oh my god." She groaned.

Peter finally stopped laughing, grinning stupidly at her. "You haven't called me that since we were four either."

She rolled her eyes and looked away. Being kidnapped really was fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's a bit shorter than usual (most of them are I'm so sorry)

** _•Toni•_ **

**"THEY'RE PROBABLY** so scared. God, what if they're being hurt?" Toni stressed, running her hands through her hair. 

  
"Toni, calm down." Clint said, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

Toni nodded jerkily. "_Toni, _explain." Steve begged.

"I was pregnant when I left, Steve. I kept trying to tell you." She whispered, looking down.

Guilt and devastation flooded his features. "How did I never know we had children?"

Toni shrugged. "The world doesn't know. They go to a fancy private school where everyone was forced to sign NDA's." She explained.

"And. . . They knew?" He gestured to their teammates.

Toni nodded. "I saw no reason to tell you. You didn't listen to me before, so why should I have tried talking to you then?"

Steve recoiled, swallowing. "Can. . . Can I meet them? When we find them?" He asked quietly.

Toni sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, you can meet them. But I'll have to talk to them first. They have no idea that Captain America is their dad."

Steve nodded slowly. Then he ran a hand through his hair and left the room. Toni sighed.

"We'll find them. They're strong kids." Natasha said, her eyes shining with determination.

"I know. But how strong? What if they're not strong enough?" Toni stressed, her voice breaking.

Natasha smiled softly. "They're your kids, Annie. They're stronger than anything in this world."

Toni hugged the redhead tightly, crying into her shoulder. "Thank you Natalia, thank you so much." She whispered.

"Anything for my best friend." Natasha joked.

"You stealing my wife?" A voice teased.

Toni pulled away from Natasha with a laugh. "You bet. Tash, would you leave Bucky for me?"

"In a heartbeat."

She sounded completely serious and Bucky guffawed.

"W-why?" Toni asked between her giggles.

"Chicks before dicks."

Toni nearly died in laughter as Bucky pouted, reaching for his soulmate.


	8. Chapter 8

** _•Peter&Morgan•_ **

**"WHAT DO **you mean, we have enhanced DNA? Why does that surprise you? We're spider vigilantes." Morgan said flatly, giving Titty a blank look.

"_No_, that's not what I meant, Stark." He growled.

Morgan sighed, rolling her eyes and looking over at her brother. He yawned. He actually yawned.

She giggled quietly and Titty looked over at her with a glare. "Interesting. It seems the enhancements were hereditary." He muttered.

Morgan and Peter choked. "Excuse me, what? Mom's enhanced?" Peter exclaimed.

"No, of course not." Morgan replied, rolling her eyes.

"The female Stark is correct, you get this enhancement from your father."

The twins froze. They didn't know a single thing about their father. As far as they knew, he didn't exist.

"Do you know who he is?" Peter asked, his curiosity outweighing his disgust for the man.

Titty's eyes sparkled with amusement. "I do. You've both heard of Captain America, yes?"

The twins choked, coughing harshly as they struggled to process the information.

"Oh my god! _Steven_!" Morgan exclaimed, remembering the name on her mother's side.

"Oh my god! Our parents are superheroes! It makes so much sense now!" Peter cried, eyes wide.

"Now I get why all the other Avengers are our aunt and uncle's, but we never got to meet Captain America!" Morgan breathed.

Then she frowned deeply, turning her head to look at her brother. "But, what the hell did he do to make Mom never want to see him again?" She questioned.

Peter frowned too. What _did_ happen?  
  


**a/n: sorry, this one's super short! <3**


	9. Chapter 9

** _•Toni•_ **

**"ARE WE **sure this is a good idea?" Toni asked quietly, biting at her nails.

"It'll help us find them. I know you didn't want them being found out, but it could really help." Pepper replied with a soft smile, her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Toni nodded. "Right. You're right. Okay. Let's do this." She said, smoothing out her suit.

Then she caught Steve's eyes and nodded. He walked over to her and the two stepped through the door, met with a crowd of reporters.

They all jumped up and began shouting questions. Toni simply raised her brow and they all suddenly cut off immediately.

"Alright. I know what you guys are thinking, _Why is Toni with Steve right now?_ Well, that's what I'm getting to." Toni began.

The reporters looked between each other in confusion. "Fifteen years ago, I met my soulmate."

They started screaming. Toni sighed. "How about everybody _shut up!_" She yelled.

They fell into an awkward silence. "It's this guy, yeah. Well long story short, I got pregnant and had twins."

The reports were practically clasping their hands over their mouths to keep from screaming questions.

"I had a fight with Steve so I left. Their names are Morgan and Peter Stark."

Pictures of the two smiling teens appeared on the screen behind her. "And two days ago they were kidnapped. If anyone has any information, and I mean _any_, contact me immediately. It could be something as little as someone that might look suspicious, or might look like them. Thank you all for your time, we won't be taking questions."

Steve and Toni left the room, ignoring as the reporters began yelling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO, so sorry. I completely forgot to update yesterday, just with school and homework and other personal stuff, it completely slipped my mind. I’m really sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

•**_Peter&Morgan_**_•_

"**WELL THAT** didn't go as planned." Morgan grumbled, cupping her hand over her furiously bleeding nose. 

Peter gave her a blank stare, licking his bloody lip. "Oh really?" He asked sarcastically. 

"How was I supposed to know there were a bunch of armed guards?" 

_"Morgan,_ we're at Hydra. What the hell else did you expect?" 

She shrugged, watching as blood dripped from her hand. It definitely wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. 

Morgan sighed and removed her hand, frowning in disgust as blood splattered on the ground. 

She wiped her hand on her pants and let the blood flow freely. Peter looked to her with a soft sigh. 

"I miss Mom." He admitted. 

Morgan rolled her eyes. "No shit, Peter." She muttered.

His tear filled eyes flicked to hers. "I know, I just-" He cut himself off, wiping his eyes with a sniffle. 

Morgan's face formed into one of sadness. It wasn't a time for joking anymore. 

She crawled over to her brother and pulled him close. He lied his head in her lap and she didn't say anything as tears dripped down his face.

"'M sorry." He whispered, eyes falling closed. Morgan carded her fingers through his hair with a frown. 

"Stop apologizing for everything." She mumbled. 

Peter didn't respond, and soon began snoring, curled around Morgan's legs. 

With her twin asleep, Morgan finally let her own tears fall. She kept running her trembling fingers through his hair, tears sliding down her face. 

She had to be strong for her twin. Peter had always been emotional and she was always the tough one, the one that cracked jokes and didn't get _sad_.

  
It was all a facade. And she knew exactly where she learned it; her mother. She wasn't faulting the woman, she never would, but Morgan never really showed what she was feeling around others.

She had to be strong for her brother. She was his rock. So Morgan lied down and tried to steady her breathing.

This was the first time they had ever been kidnapped. The world didn't know who they were.

Outside of their highly paid off private school, they were Peter and Morgan Parker.

There was never a reason for someone to take them before. Then again, it _was_ Hydra.

Morgan's thoughts wandered to her mother. She squeezed her eyes shut at the thought of their witty, kind mom.

_God_, she missed her. She could only imagine how worried and stressed the older woman was.

And suddenly Morgan's brain screeched to a halt. Because when thinking of her mother, her thoughts had wandered to her father.

Captain America. Steve Rogers. That was fucking insane. Morgan vaguely noted that her nose had stopped bleeding.

Anger boiled in her stomach suddenly, as she thought of the fact that her mother hadn't told them that their father was Captain America.

She wasn't mad at her mother, no, she was mad because, what the hell had he done to cause such a rift between them that their mother wouldn't even mention him?

What had he done to make her stare off into the distance for hours sometimes with a sad look on her face?

What had he done to make her rub her hand over her soulmark with tears in her eyes when she thought her kids weren't looking?

What had he done to give Toni Stark such a broken look?

Whatever he did do, Morgan _hated_ him for it.


	11. Chapter 11

** _•Toni•_ **

**"TONI, CAN **we talk? Please?" Steve asked quietly. 

Toni shot him a scowl. "In case you didn't notice, I'm searching for my missing kids." She snapped. 

Steve frowned, his eyes swimming with devastation. "_Our_ kids, Toni." He corrected softly.

Her brows shot up. "Our kids? Were you there to tuck them in at night, or to hold them when they cried? Did you change any diapers, or watch them grow up?" Toni seethed. 

"You never gave me the chance! I didn't know they existed!" Steve cried indignantly. 

"I tried to tell you fifteen years ago, Rogers! I tried to tell you countless times!" Toni hissed.

"You spoke like ten words to me and left!"

"Are we _seriously _fighting right now? Are we doing this again? Our children have been kidnapped, and you're fighting with me!"

"I don't want to! I'm just trying to talk to you!"

"Oh, like I tried fifteen years ago?" 

Steve flinched. "Toni. . . Please. I am _so _sorry." He whispered. 

The billionaire let out a high pitched laugh. "You're _sorry? _Well guess what? Sorry doesn't _fucking _cut it!" 

Tears welled in his eyes, and Toni refused to acknowledge the ones blurring her vision. 

"Toni."

"Rogers."

He sighed. "Toni, what happened to us? It used to be us against the world." His face was anguished and Toni took a shaky breath. 

"Rogers. . . Steve. _You _happened. Bucky was more important to you than me." She said quietly. 

They weren't angry anymore, just sad. "Toni, I was. . . Frankly, I _am _stupid. God, I'm the most stupid man on the planet. How could I have messed up so badly as to have lost you?" His voice broke and a tear rolled down his face.

Toni let out a tearful laugh. "I know." 

He tilted his head with a wobbly smile. "You know what?" He asked. 

She grinned, even as her tears finally fell. "That you're stupid." 

They both laughed softly, then fell softly. "Toni, can you just tell me. . . Is there even the smallest chance of me ever getting you back?"

Toni bit her lip, her fingers coming up to tap the reactor. "I don't know." She breathed softly. 

Steve took a trembling breath. "I want to try to fix things. I want to try." He said firmly. 

She gave him a sad smile. "So do I, Steve, but I don't know if this can be fixed." 

Steve took her hand. "Then I'll keep trying until I die." 

Toni let out a watery laugh. Then she sighed and leaned forward, resting her head against his chest. 

"Don't die," she whispered. "I can't be mad at you if you're dead." 

He huffed out a soft laugh, but they both knew neither was angry anymore. 

"Let's find our kids first, yeah? Then we can start talking about us again." Toni finally said, pulling away and wiping at her eyes. 

"Yeah. Let's do that." Steve mumbled. 

Toni smiled, a real, genuine smile. Things between them were far from perfect, but their relationship was mended, just a bit.


	12. Chapter 12

** _•Peter&Morgan•_ **

**"STARKS! GET **up!" A voice barked. 

Peter jolted awake, seeing his twin bolting up right next to him. 

Python was standing in the doorway with a scowl. "What is it now, more torture?" Morgan snarked. 

A grin tugged at Peter's lips but he forced himself not to smile. Standing up, he ran his tongue over his almost healed lip. 

It would've probably been healed already if he'd been fed at all the past few days. He frowned. 

How long had they been gone? He was pulled from his daydream by Python literally slapping him. 

His head whipped to the side and he yelped. "_Hey_! Don't touch my brother!" Morgan snarked, stepping in front of him. 

Peter grabbed her wrist and tugged her back. "It's fine, Morg." 

His twin continued to glare at Python and the larger man rolled his eyes, beckoning for someone in the hall. 

A few seconds later, six armed guards came in, three grabbing Peter, and three grabbing Morgan. 

The teens giggled quietly as they were led down the hall. If they really wanted to, they could throw all these guards down the hall, but they weren't feeling like becoming swiss cheese at the moment. 

They rounded a corner just as they stopped laughing, but they still glanced at each other with small smiles. 

Suddenly a door in front of them was opened and they were both shoved in. 

"Hey!" Peter snapped as they shoved Morgan so hard she stumbled. 

Python slammed the door behind them and they were left to look around. 

"We have decided," a voice started. 

Peter jolted in shock and they looked around, spotting Titty in the far corner with his hands behind his back. 

"That we want to test just how well your healing abilities work." He finished. 

"Uh, do you not remember cutting us open with your evil doctor tools?" Peter snapped.

"Because I sure do." Morgan added. 

"Well, yes. But we never really tested with. . . fatal wounds." Titty said with a spy smile. 

The blood drained from their faces. "I'm pretty sure the word 'fatal' gives it away." Peter squeaked. 

Titty smiled and held out a gun. So that was what was behind his back. "I guess we'll see." 

He then aimed the gun and fired, right at Morgan's stomach. "_No!_" Peter shrieked at the top of his lungs, sprinting to her side. 

She stared up at him with narrowed eyes, before they rolled into the back of her head and everything went dark.


	13. Chapter 13

_ **•Peter&Morgan•** _

**"****MORGAN****! WHAT **the fuck did you do?" Peter yelled, pressing his hands firmly to his sister's stomach. 

Blood was oozing between his fingers, staining his sleeves and her shirt. 

The doctor (he no longer got the nickname) simply watched in interest. 

Peter's breathing picked up as he struggled to stop the bleeding. Why wouldn't it stop? "Morgan! Morg, wake up!" He croaked, bringing one bloody hand up to her neck to feel for a pulse. 

His own heart stuttered when he felt only stillness. Peter blinked, not able to suck in his next breath. Morgan was dead. 

Morgan was _dead._ His twin, his other half, his _everything_ was dead. 

Peter let out an anguished sob, not able to take another breath before he sobbed again. 

"_Morgan!"_ He screamed, placing his hands over her heart and starting clippy compressions. 

The doctor had a small frown on his face and he tsked quietly. "I thought she'd last longer." He said, disappointed. 

Peter, however, was not giving up. He continued doing CPR long after his hands went numb and the doctor had started looking around bored. 

"Alright, fun time's over. Guards!" The doctor yelled. 

The door opened and four Hydra agents came in. "_No!"_ Peter snarled, throwing the men back as they tried to pull him from his sister. 

"Doctor! The subject is resisting!" One barked. 

Peter saw _red_. He stood abruptly and threw his fist at the closest unsuspecting agent, knocking him clear across the room.

He hit the wall with a satisfying crunch and Peter moved his focus to the other three. 

He grabbed two guns at once, crushing them between his fingers and dropping the pieces at his feet. 

He grabbed one of the men's arms, snapping it with a flick of his wrist and kicking his feet out from under him. 

The other two rushed him, but weren't expecting the boy to flip onto the ceiling and hit them both in the face so hard they fell unconscious. 

Peter dropped back down to the ground, gasping for breath as blood dripped from his hands. 

His furious gaze landed on the doctor, and just before he could step forward, the door burst open once again, revealing the Avengers in all their glory.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kind of a roller coaster lol


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, if i were you guys, id start expecting the short chapters

_ **•Toni•** _

**"BOSS, I **think I've found them." Jarvis announced.

Toni sat up immediately, hyper aware of her teammates all tensing as well.

"How? Where?" She demanded.

"I've been hacking into Hydra's file, like you asked, and I've found some concerning video footage." The AI explained.

"Well let's see it." Clint demanded, impatiently.

"Of course Mister Barton." Jarvis said, and a hologram popped up in front of them.

The recording began with Morgan and Peter, clearly unconscious, were lying in an empty room.

Toni's hand flew to her mouth and tears pricked her eyes. Peter suddenly turned over in his sleep and yawned.

The adults watched as the young boy sat up in shock. "_Morgan!_" He exclaimed.

Morgan groaned and sat up. "_Peter?_"

"Holy shit." Toni breathed.

Then they continued to watch as the teens bantered, then engaged in one-sided teasing with one of their captors.

"We've seen enough. Where is this, J?" Toni interrupted.

After Jarvis spouted out some coordinates, the Avengers suited up and headed for the Quinjet.

The entire way there, each of them were thinking of the Stark twins.

Toni couldn't wait to have them back in her arms, Steve was fretting about how they'd react to meeting him, Natasha and Bucky were planning slow and painful deaths for the Hydra agents, Bruce was struggling not to Hulk out, Clint was coming up with a plan to get into building, and _all _of them were worrying about Peter and Morgan.

They expected the fight they got, they expected the yelling and gunfire, they even expected the guards and agents begging for their lives.

What they did not expect, was opening a door, only to see one child covered in blood and surrounded by bodies, while the other lied completely still on the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

** _•Ned&MJ•_ **

**MILES AWAY **from the Hydra base, Edward "Ned" Leeds and Michelle "MJ" Jones were completely unaware of what was happening. 

Sitting in Ned's room with the door wide open (Ned's mom's rule), MJ was gazing at the TV in front of them with a bored look. 

It's not that she didn't care about Star Wars, but, well, she didn't care about Star Wars. 

She put up with it, though, because Ned was her friend. 

Suddenly MJ felt an intense pain in her chest like shed never felt before, letting out an anguished wail as she bent over, clutching the spot where her heart was. 

"MJ!" Ned gasped, tearing his eyes away from the screen at the speed of light and darting to her side. 

Suddenly, MJ felt that same horrible pain on her wrist, right where her soulmark was. 

She sucked in shaky, unsteady breaths, and looked in hirror to her arm, where the name **Morgan** was flickering. 

Despite not being one to cry, MJ's eyes began dripping salty, wet tears as she looked into her friend's eyes. 

"Oh my god." Ned whispered, horrified. 

"What the hell do I do?" MJ sobbed, struggling to keep her composure, but it just _hurt_ so bad. 

They were both at a loss for words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly I can just imagine you guys sitting there waiting for me to write a chapter about what happens next, but I have never had so much fun dragging out a story before


	16. Chapter 16

****

•_**Peter&Morgan•**_

**THE FIRST **thing that Morgan saw when she woke, was the door wide open, a shitload of familiar people standing there.

"Pe'er." She rasped, reaching weakly for her brother. Peter spun around with wide eyes.

"Morgan!" He sobbed, dropping to his knees by her side again, pulling her close.

She hissed in pain and Peter pulled back. "Holy shit! I'm so sorry! Oh my god, Morgie I'm so sorry." He rushed out, tears shining in his eyes.

"Morg? Pete?" A very familiar voice said in disbelief.

The teen's looked to their mother, who's face had crumpled. "Mom." Morgan gasped.

Toni slipped from her armor and dropped down, pulling both her children close.

"Titty!" Peter suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Bucky asked, eyes narrowed.

"Titty." Morgan clarified, pointing at the wide eyed doctor that was still cowering in the corner.

Natasha's face flooded with fury, and the spy stormed over, kneeing the man where the sun dont shine, then knocking him out.

"You two okay?" Clint asked softly, crouching down next to the small family.

Morgan frowned, squirming out of the hug and lifting her shirt. Her scarred and thin stomach was almost completely healed.

"Thank fuck for enhanced healing." She said nonchalantly.

Toni choked. "W-what?"

"Oh. They didn't. . . Shit." Peter said softly.

Morgan winced. "Yeah, uh, The Spider Twins? That's us." She said awkwardly.

Natasha, Bucky, and Clint didn't react. Toni's eyes widened almost comically and Steve. . .

Morgan's eyes landed on him and she frowned. "What is _he _doing here?" She spat.

Captain America actually flinched at her words.

"Maybe that's something we should talk about later, once we get you guys home and grounded." Toni said, rubbing her neck.

"Oh no, we know who he is." Peter responded, crossing his bloody arms.

Their eyes widened. "Known since. . . I don't remember. One of the first days?" Morgan tried to recount.

"Don't remember." Peter said, shrugging.

"Yeah, we'll talk about this later. Now, look at me, both of you." Toni said firmly.

The teen's looked to their mother immediately. Toni grabbed Peter's face, planting a kiss on his forehead, then repeating the action with Morgan.

"I love you two, so, _so_ much, and I have never missed you more. But you two are grounded for _the rest of your goddamn lives!"_

They swallowed anxiously. "Uh, sorry?"

"Rogers, grab Titty, or whatever." Toni commanded, standing up.

Peter stood as well, letting Morgan lean on him. "Let's get out of here." Clint spoke, shooting small smiles to his niece and nephew.

"God yes. _Let's._"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's not that great, but the juicy stuff is coming up in the next few chapters


	17. Chapter 17

** _•Peter&Morgan•_ **

  
"So, does this mean we're not grounded?" Peter asked hopefully as they sat in the Medbay being checked over.

"Are you kidding me? You two have parading around in pajamas behind my back for months!" Toni snapped, her arms crossed.

Apparently the happiness of having her children back had faded. "Oh, come on! You've been Iron Woman since before we were born! And Captain America is our dad!" Morgan exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

Her wound had thankfully healed. "Yeah, well I wasn't a fucking child!" Toni growled.

"We aren't children!" Peter piped up.

"Last I checked, fifteen is under eighteen." Toni said with a pointed glare.

"You were doing drugs and drinking alcohol at our age, but we can't use our powers for good?" Morgan hissed.

Toni flinched, a muscle under her eye ticking. "You could get killed!" She yelled.

They didn't mean to, but both teens flinched violently at her yell. Toni blinked, eyes flooding with realization.

"Morgan, Peter." She breathed.

"Sorry, we're too busy being children." Morgan sneered, her arms crossed.

Toni huffed and strode from the room. Bruce glanced between them with an awkward smile and continued to examine them.

|•|

"What the hell do you mean the entire world knows who we are?" Morgan asked blankly.

"Exactly what she said." Natasha responded with a raised brow.

Morgan groaned. Then Peter gasped. "Does that mean we can finally go to Midtown?"

It had been their school of choice if they were ever allowed. "Maybe." Toni said, her arms still crossed. Did she just never uncross them or something?

"Come on, please?" Peter begged.

"You unveiled our identities for no reason, the least you can do is let us choose our own school that doesn't have a bunch snobby rich kids in it." Morgan said passive aggressively.

Toni's frown deepened. "Watch how you talk to me." She snapped.

Morgan's eyes widened for a split second. That tone sounded eerily familiar. It was the tone the doctor used when ordering them around, usually when he was going to hurt them.

Her breathing picked up and she could hear everyone's heartbeats at once, practically drums in her ears.

"Morgie?" Peter whispered. She flinched.

"Shit." Peter hissed, too quietly for anyone but Morgan to hear.

"Jarvis, sensory overload mode." He called.

"Of course Young Sir." Jarvis obeyed, blacking out the windows, shutting off the lights, and making the room soundproof.

"Everybody out." Peter whispered.

They obeyed and Peter brushed his fingers over her arm, before exiting as well.

Morgan lied down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Soon, she started laughing quietly.

"_Fuck _panic attacks." She spat, laughing until it turned to cries, then turning on her side and sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, I've been in a bit of a rough spot


	18. Chapter 18

_ **•Toni•** _

**"I DON'T **know what to do anymore, Tasha." Toni stressed, flopping backward into the couch.

"They'll come around, Annie. They're obviously reasonably stressed out." Natasha said, sitting down next to her calmly.

"I just- I don't know what to do. How didn't I know what they're doing every night? How didn't I know?" Toni's voice broke and she cleared her throat.

"Toni, it's not your fault. They're _your _kids, of course they could get away with a helluva lot." Natasha soothed.

"I just. . . I don't get it. I'm trying to make sense of everything amd they both hate me now." The billionaire muttered, rubbing her hand over the arc reactor.

"They don't hate you. Your children love you, they always have and always will. You can't blame them for being angry right now.

"Wouldn't you react the same if someone tried to take the Iron Woman armor from you?"

Toni frowned. "Of course. Iron Woman is a part of me. It _is_ me."

Her face flooded with realization.

Natasha smiled. "You get it now, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. Thank you Natasha." Toni said quietly, hugging the spy quickly.

Natasha returned it, smiling softly. Toni stood and walked toward the elevator.

"How long have you known?" Toni asked suspiciously.

Natasha smiled wider. "Since the first day they went out as the Spider Twins."

She pretended not to hear Toni grumbling, "Of _course_ Tasha knew. . ." As she walked off.

||

As Toni reached for the door to the Medbay, where Peter and Morgan were once again residing at that sensory overload, a voice stopped her.

"Toni?"

She grimaced, turning. "Rogers." She acknowledged.

"Look, I understand this isn't the best time, but we got them back, and we really need to talk." Steve said.

"Can we not do this right now?" Toni pleaded.

"Please, Toni." He begged.

The billionaire let out an annoyed sigh.

"Alright. Go ahead." She crossed her arms. She sure did that a lot.

"Look, Toni, I know that you could never forgive me, god _I'll_ never forgive myself. I'm just asking for a chance. A chance to set things right." Steve's wide blue eyes bore into hers.

"Just. . . Let me make it up to you?" His eyes were hopeful.

"Make it up to me? Rogers- Steve, you ignored me for days, wouldn't let me speak, couldn't see my side of things, preferred Bucky over me, and didn't come after me. And you want me to give you another chance?" Toni asked in disbelief.

Steve's head fell. Toni walked up to him and tilted his head upward. Then she promptly slapped him across the face.

"That's for fifteen years of being alone, Steve." She said.

"And this," she pulled his lips down to hers, "is me _trying _to give you another chance."

She walked into her kids' rooms, completely aware of the stupid blond's wide smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am SO sorry for the late update, I've been having a bit of a writer's block for this story and I've been working on a lot of other stories on Wattpad so i haven't really had to tonget to this, but I'm really going to try to start posting chapters of this more frequently

_ **•Peter&Morgan•** _

  
Peter's eyes were wide as he watched the door. "Morg, you heard that too, right?" He whispered.

His twin nodded slowly. "Did they just. . . Kiss? Like, right behind that door?" She asked in disgust.

"I think s-" Peter was cut off by the door opening.

They both tried to neutralize their faces but failed miserably. Toni looked behind her to the door, then back to her kids and sighed.

"You heard that with your freaky ears, huh?" She asked.

"N-no. Of course not. What are you talking about?" Peter squeaked.

Morgan just continued to stare. Toni sighed and said, "Look, we'll talk about that later, but first I need to talk to you about something else."

Morgan slowly moved her legs that were draped across the side of the bed, and let their mother sit down.

Toni hadn't been surprised in the least when she'd walked in to see them both sitting in Peter's "bed".

"Look, kids, I know I've been harsh on you two. And I'm sorry. You two have been missing for weeks and honestly it's been killing me. I took my stress out on you." She explained.

Morgan and Peter locked eyes before looking down guiltily.

"You were right, Sweetheart, my younger days aren't exactly something to be proud of." Toni said softly.

Morgan winced. God, why had she said that?

"But I've been trying my whole life to be better than that. You two are my whole world, and I will do _anything _to keep you safe.

"My babies, you've been parading around in pajamas- and don't try saying they're not- and it scares me. It scares me because I can't protect you from muggers or villains if I can't talk to you or help you." Toni finally finished.

Peter brought his hand up to wipe his eyes, as tears were steadily rolling down his face.

Morgan was close behind, struggling not to let the droplets fall.

"You can still be the Spider Twins or whatever you call yourselves, but not before I make you the most expensive, protective, and fabulous suits of all time, complete with Jarvis and trackers and everything else because I want to know where you are at all times. Got it?"

Peter and Morgan were smiling widely by the end of her rant, choosing to ignore the tears they now couldn't stop.

"Yeah, mom. We got it." Peter croaked out.

Both teens fell forward into their mother's arms. "I'm so sorry Mom. Please forgive me." Morgan begged, muffled into Toni's shirt.

"Oh, baby, of course." The billionaire soothed, holding them close.

If they all three fell asleep in a pile on that bed, then it was nobody's business but theirs. Well, and the AI that definitely did _not _snap a picture.


	20. Chapter 20

_ **•Toni•** _

**TONI LET **out a large sigh as she flopped backward into her bed. Well, the bed that used to be hers. She hadn't slept at the tower in years. 

The covers were cold and looked like they hadn't been touched in ages. 

"Hey, J, has anyone been in here in say, fifteen years?" She wondered. 

"Captain Rogers occasionally resides in here when missing you." Jarvis admitted. 

That made a small smile come to her face, though it quickly formed into a frown.

"Did I make the right choice, Jarvis? Should I have forgiven him?" Toni asked softly. 

"No." 

"_Jarvis_!" Toni laughed. 

"Captain Rogers hurt you, Miss. I don't think he deserves to be forgiven." He said sassily. 

"Well, Jarvis, you're just a teensy bit biased." Toni said, still giggling quietly. 

"Of course, Miss. Anything for you." Jarvis stressed. 

The humor faded from the situation and Toni felt tears sting her eyes. 

She smiled a watery smile and looked up at the ceiling. "Thanks, J. I'm glad to have you." 

"I'm glad to have you as well, Miss." Jarvis echoed. 

Toni sighed and slipped her hand under her shirt, the pads of her fingers brushing lightly over her soulmark. 

"J, baby, where's Steve?" She asked finally. 

"Captain Rogers is in his room, Miss." 

It used to be their room. They'd slept there together countless nights. 

Toni had lied in bed being held by him, contemplating happily on how to tell him she was pregnant. 

Tears were suddenly rolling down her cheeks as her heart ached for the life they could've had, but both of them were too stubborn and conflicted for it to happen. 

Toni pulled herself out of the bed and wiped her eyes gently. "I've missed him, J. I know you don't like him, and I don't know if I forgive him, but I _miss_ him." She murmured, her voice breaking. 

"Do whatever makes you happy, Miss. I'll support you no matter what." Jarvis said earnestly. 

Toni smiled sweetly. "I know you will, baby boy." 

She strode from her room and took the elevator down to Steve's. 

  
As soon as she stepped into his floor, she faltered. It was just like she remembered but also so different.

There was still the open studio with art supplies near the large window, but the furniture was moved.

It was little things that were different, but some little things that were also the same.

Toni felt her knees go weak and struggled to keep her tears from falling.

After taking a deep breath, she walked toward his room. She stood outside the door for a moment, leaning her head against it, before she finally stepped back and knocked.

It opened in a few seconds, revealing a confused and sleepy super soldier.

"Toni?" He asked softly.

"Got room for one more?" The billionaire questioned.

"Of course." Steve agreed, opening the door wider.

She stepped inside, already feeling more comfortable than in her own bed.

Steve sat down on the bed and she copied his movement, looking to him.

"I've missed you." She admitted softly.

"I have too." He whispered, reaching for her.

Toni practically climbed into his lap, letting him hold her. She sighed in content, lying her head on his shoulder.

He lied down and pulled the covers over both of them. Toni felt her eyes stinging again and didn't fight it this time.

A tear rolled down her face and Steve's thumb softly brushed it away.

"I can't fix these past years, Toni, but I'm going to be there for you. I'm so sorry I wasn't before." Steve told her quietly, arms wrapped around her middle.

Toni closed her eyes, taking a shuddering breath. "I forgive you, Steve." She whispered.

In truth, she'd probably forgiven him a long time ago. "I love you." She added, her voice cracking.

"I love you too, Toni. With all my heart." He responded, blinking back tears of his own.

They both fell asleep within minutes, safe and sound in each other's arms.


	21. Chapter 21

_ **•Peter&Morgan•** _

**"UGH, CAN'T **we just be homeschooled or something?" Morgan whined, pulling her shoes on with a frown.

"You two are the ones who wanted to go to Midtown." Toni reminded, handing their bags to them.

"Yeah, but that was before. In the days passed, we've grown wiser and have decided we don't like getting up this early." Peter grumbled, begrudgingly shouldering his backpack.

"Mkay, Shakespeare." Morgan mumbled to her twin, rolling her eyes.

"Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?" Toni mumbled, grinning widely.

There was a snort from the kitchen, and the twins looked to Steve, who was sitting in the kitchen.

Both teens frowned, looking away. Toni sighed wearily. "Don't do that." She begged softly.

"Do what?" Peter asked in genuine confusion.

Toni glanced between her kids and her soulmate, then sighed heavily. "I have something to talk to you two about after school. Be careful, alright?" She said nervously.

"Yep! Bye Mom, bye Aunt Nat and our billion uncles!" Morgan called.

They all laughed, except for Steve, who was wondering how to get into his children's good graces.

Peter and Morgan hugged their mother tightly, before heading to the elevator, which took them down to the ground floor and out to Happy's waiting Audi.

"Hi Uncle Happy!" Peter greeted excitedly.

Now that they were more awake and moving, excitement was building. Midtown had been their dream school for a long time, but they'd never been able to go anywhere but their private school with the dumb NDAs.

Now the world knew who they were, so it didn't matter.

"Hey, kids." Their uncle replied, starting the car. They hopped inside and chattered with each other the entire way to the school.

Finally, Happy parked the car across the street from the school. "I'm only a call away. **(Yep, I'm thinking of the song, too) **If you need anything, and I mean _anything_, call me. Got it?" He said with one brow raised.

"Yes, we got it. Bye." Morgan rushed out, already climbing out of the car.

"Bye!" Peter echoed, following his sister. Nobody spotted them at first, but soon students' heads were whipping toward them, eyes were widening, and whispers were spreading.

The twins had no idea how their family dealt with it for so long. "Ah, Mr. Stark, Miss Stark." A man called.

They jolted, turning their heads to who they assumed was the principal.

"Uh, just Peter and Morgan is fine." Peter said quietly.

"My apologies. I must say, I am _so_ glad you two were found." He gushed.

Morgan squinted at the guy. "Thanks?"

"Of course. I've picked two students to show you around, and you'll be excused for being late to your first period." He explained, leading them toward the office.

"Here they are." He said, pointing to a girl and a boy.

"Hey, I'm Michelle, but you can call me MJ." The girl said nonchalantly.

"And I'm Edward but I go by Ned." The boy explained.

Morgan and Peter's jaws dropped and their gazes shot to their wrists, where those exact names sat, tattooed on their wrists.

"Uh, I'm Morgan. This is Peter." She said weakly, still staring at her wrist.

"Holy shit." Peter whispered, eyes wide.

MJ and Ned looked between each other suspiciously, then to the twins' wrists, their own eyes widening in shock.

"Oh my god." Ned whispered in a high pitched tone.

"Hi." Morgan said awkwardly. This was _not _what they expected of their first day of school.

The Principal had thankfully left the room, so that left just the four to freak out together.

MJ walked up to Morgan and promptly slapped her. Morgan blinked in shock.

"That was for almost dying, jackass." She spat angrily. "Do you know how bad that _hurt_? You can't just fucking die!"

Morgan's hand slid up to her now bright red cheek. "I couldn't exactly help it." She grumbled.

Ned and Peter were still staring at each other in shock, and MJ's narrowed eyes were searching Morgan's face.

Morgan made a split second decision, before planting her lips on the other girl's.

What a fucking day.


	22. Chapter 22

_ **•** _ _ **Peter&Morgan•** _

**"MOM, THERE'S **something we need to tell you!" Peter and Morgan yelled in unison, sprinting from the elevator. 

"Whoa, whoa, chill. I've got to talk to you two first." Toni said sternly. 

"Mom! Mom, please!" Peter cried excitedly. 

"No. You are both going to listen to me. Then you can tell me whatever it is that's making you act like you're on cocaine." Toni said sternly. 

The twins whined and sat down, both fidgeting in excitement. 

"Alright Honey, come on in." The woman called. 

Morgan and Peter's good moods fell flat as Steve walked in. "What is this?" Morgan asked in an accusatory tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_Don't_ speak to me that way, Morgan Sarah Stark." Toni growled. 

Morgan huffed and looked away, just barely catching a look of surprise on Steve's face. 

"Kids, I know you're upset with Steve," Their mother started.

"_Upset_?" Peter exploded.

"We're fucking furious!" Morgan continued for her brother, scowling. 

"Peter! Morgan! Close your mouths and listen to me!" Toni snapped. 

They glared at their parents, anger radiating off them like heat. 

"_Kids_," Toni repeated, "I know you're mad at Steve, but you have to give him a chance. It was just as much my fault as it was his that you never knew him." She stressed. 

Morgan's anger faded away to confusion. "Do you actually think we're mad that he wasn't there?" She whispered. 

Toni frowned. "Well, why else would you glare at him like he's the scum of the earth?" She asked drily. 

Steve was finding the floor very interesting at the moment. 

"He _hurt _you." Peter said obviously, eyes swimming with sadness. 

Both adults looked to them in surprise. 

"Mom, you've always been so sad. When we were little, you used to burst into tears when you looked me in the eyes." Morgan whispered. "I didn't understand why until I saw his eyes." She gestured to their father, who was gaping sadly. 

"The one time I asked about our dad, you stared off into space for a few minutes and we thought you were going to start crying." Peter added, a small frown on his face. 

"We love you Mom, and he hurt you. So yeah, we're mad at him. You're the most important person in the world to us and he broke your heart." Morgan finally finished earnestly, her eyes stinging. 

Toni went to speak but choked, clearing her throat. "Oh, my babies." She croaked, holding her arms out. Morgan and Peter fell forward into their mother's arms. 

"I am _so_ sorry. God, I never knew." Steve choked out, wiping at his eyes. 

"Hurting your mother was the worst thing I've ever done, and it's my biggest regret. I'll spend my life making up for it, if you'll let me." His tone was almost pleading. 

"Just give me one chance." He begged. 

Peter and Morgan sniffed, the emotions in the room making them _really_ close to crying. 

"One." She whispered, "One chance, that's all you get."

Steve smiled hopefully. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He breathed in relief. 

Morgan stood, and so did the others. Walking up to her father, ocean blue eyes met identical ones. Then she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. 

Steve tensed in shock before quickly wrapping his arms around his daughter. Peter joined the hug and so did aToni, all of them standing there for at least five minutes. 

Finally, before they pulled away, Morgan stood on the tips of her toes and whispered in her father's ear, "Hurt Mom again and they won't find your body."

He looked horrified as they pulled apart and Peter couldn't stop himself from giggling. "Morg? What did you do?" Toni asked, exasperated.

The girl shrugged innocently as if to say, 'Who, me?'

"Nothing, Toni. Everything's fine." Steve said, putting a hand on her shoulder with a smile. 

The billionaire sighed. "Alright. What did you want to tell me, Kiddos?" 

"We met our soulmates!" Peter exclaimed.

The adults' mouths dropped open. "What?"

"Yeah! I met Michelle, she goes by MJ," Morgan said excitedly.

"And I met Edward! He goes by Ned!" Peter added. 

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Yay! Gimme their numbers, they're coming over now!" Toni cried. 

"That's amazing, guys." Steve said awkwardly. 

"Mom, they can't just come over right now." Morgan said flatly. 

"Uh, I'm Toni Freaking Stark, if I want my babies' soulmates to come over, they're coming over. Now I want full names, addresses, numbers, social security numbers, hobbies-"

"_Mom!_"


	23. chapter twenty two

_ **•Ned&MJ•** _

**"BUT MJ, **it's the Avengers Tower!" Ned hissed. 

The girl shot him an unimpressed look. "They're just people, Nerd." She responded. 

Ned groaned, rolling his eyes as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. "But it's the _Avengers._" He whined. 

MJ huffed as they stepped out onto the common floor. 

"Ah! Babies, they're here!" A familiar voice yelled. 

Quickly, they teens spotted Toni Stark, who was grinning widely at them. "Holy shit." Ned squeaked. 

The billionaire slipped over to them with a grin. "Hi! You must be Ted and MJ!" She stuck her hand out. 

Suddenly Morgan and Peter came barreling around the corner with wide eyes. "Mom! You _know _his name is Ned!" Peter cried as they slid over on socked feet. 

"Iron Woman knows my name." Ned whispered, star struck. 

"Actually, she called you Ted." MJ pointed out, shaking the woman's hand. 

"Close enough." He responded. 

"Miss Stark, what's it like to be one of the most successful women in the world?" The brunette interrogated. 

Toni blinked. "I like her. Morg, you lucked out." She teased. 

Morgan's cheeks reddened. "Mom!" She hissed. 

"So, uh, can you finally explain why your name was flickering a few days ago?" MJ asked, crossing her arms. 

Their eyes widened. 

Toni grimaced and she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You got this one?" 

Morgan nodded. "Alright, see you kiddos. Come out for dinner, the whole team will be there." Toni said, prancing from the room. 

"Uh, let's go to my room." Peter suggested. He still had a hard time calling it his room, seeing as he'd grown up in a different place for fifteen years. 

MJ shrugged while Ned wheezed at everything that was happening. Morgan's hands shook as they walked, and she shoved them into her pockets. 

“Hey, Jarvis, where’s Steve?” Peter wondered aloud as they walked into his room. 

“Captain Rogers is currently in the training room.” Jarvis responded dutifully. 

“You don’t call him Dad?” MJ questioned, raising a brow. 

The twins dropped onto the bed. “We didn’t even meet him until a few days ago when he helped Mom and the team rescue us from Hydra.” Morgan replied as MJ and Ned sat down beside them. 

“Hydra? I knew you guys were kidnapped, but it was by Hydra?” Ned breathed, terror flooding his features. 

The twins nodded in unison. “Yeah.” Peter confirmed. 

“So, why was your name flickering?” MJ prodded, staring into Morgan’s eyes, very creepily. 

Morgan avoided her gaze. “Um, well, Ti- a Hydra Doctor guy shot me.” She revealed, lifting her shirt to reveal the scar from the bullet and quite a few others. 

“Oh.” MJ whispered, suddenly feeling terrible for hitting her soulmate over being _shot_. Not that she’d admit it of course, she was too. . . emotionally held back to start apologizing to someone she just met, soulmate or not.

“W-what are the other ones for? Peter has them too.” Ned commented curiously, a frown on his face. 

Peter tugged his sleeve down, concealing some of his scars that were revealed. 

“Oh, you know, just some casual torture.” Peter mumbled, laughing nervously. 

“_What?_” Ned squeaked. 

Morgan brushed it off. “It’s fine. We’re okay now. Anyway, this was so we could get to know each other, not hear our tragic backstories.” 

Peter snickered. 

“Okay, let’s tell each other stuff.” MJ said casually, shrugging. 

“Okay, me first.” Peter said excitedly. Morgan narrowed her eyes at her brother. 

“I’m Spider-Man.” He announced. 

Morgan face palmed and sighed. 

MJ’s and Ned’s eyes widened. 

“And I’m Spider-Girl.” Morgan added weakly. 

“Uh, my favorite color is red.” Ned declared. 

They all burst out laughing. “Mine is Black, for the record.” MJ added, a grin on her lips. 

“Mine’s purple right now. It varies.” Morgan informed them. 

“Mine’s red. Obviously.” Peter concluded. 

“What do you mean, obviously? There’s no purple on my suit and it’s still my favorite color-”

They laughed again. 

“Children, Miss Stark is summoning you to the communal kitchen.” Jarvis stated suddenly, startling Ned and MJ. 

They were all surprised that Ned didn’t pass out of pure shock right then and there.


	24. chapter twenty three

_ **•** _ ** _Toni_ ** _ **•** _

**TONI PULLED **her legs to her chest, trying to make herself as small as possible.

She winced, though, when it cause a stab of pain to spread through her body.

Squinting, she brought her hand up to the reactor, rubbing the sore skin around it with a small groan.

"Toni? Are you okay?" Steve asked in concern from beside her.

She curled up even smaller, leaning into his side. "Arc reactor hurts sometimes. It's a little sore." Toni admitted.

Steve frowned. "How much is a little? Like, on a scale of one to ten." He inquired.

She shrugged helplessly. "Like a six?"

Steve's mouth dropped open in shock. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked softly.

Toni shrugged again. "Hold me?"

He didn't hesitate at all, pulling her into his lap and holding her close.

"Ugh, gross." A voice whined.

Both adults smiled, looking over to where Peter and Morgan were looking to them in disgust.

"Is this what we have to put up with forever?" Morgan added, nose scrunched.

"I don't think I can take it." Peter groaned.

Toni and Steve laughed loudly. "You're just going to have to deal." The billionaire retorted with a grin.

The twins groaned, and their soulmates snickered. All four of the teens were sprawled on the ground, limbs tangled together in a half-hazardous pile of teens.

MJ and Morgan sat, hands entwined and MJ's legs strewn over Morgan's lap. Morgan's head was resting on her brother's shoulder, and he was curled up at Ned's side, his legs also strewn over Morgan's lap.

It had been almost two months since they'd all met, two months since the twins had forgiven their father.

And things were. . . Things were okay. Things were better than they'd been before, better than when they were a family of three, living with a piece of their lives missing.

As Toni looked over her family (Ned and MJ included) with a fond smile. She felt her soulmate, heard his heartbeat against her ear, and she felt at home.

She felt whole for the first time in years. She felt. . . happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is the last chapter of TST but, there will be an epilogue and a third story to the series!


	25. epilogue

** _•Peter&Morgan•_ **

**"****ARE YOU** for real?" Morgan gasped. 

  
"No, I'm lying to you." Toni retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you so much! Oh my god!" Peter cried, and the twins flung themselves into her arms happily.

Toni cracked a smile, hugging them tightly. When they pulled away, she dropped smile, though.

"You have to listen to every single word that we say, got it?" She said seriously.

Both nodded so hard, Toni was surprised they didn't fall over. "You don't listen once, and you're out, okay?" She added.

"Of course!" Morgan cried.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go." Peter said excitedly, jumping up and down and speaking so fast he eventually trailed off in gibberish.

"Slow down, crackhead." Morgan snorted, rolling her eyes.

"It's a mission with the Avengers!" He cried.

"Yeah. Also known as our family." Morgan replied.

Peter shrugged. "Still."

"Yeah, we're awesome." Clint butted in, strolling into the room with his now in hand.

"Wheels up in five." He told them.

Toni nodded. "For this you're wearing your Iron Spider suits, okay? Only for missions with us, though, okay?" She explained.

"Yep!" They exclaimed at once, tapping the watches on their wrists and letting matching suits envelop them.

"Alright, let's go." Toni said, and the four strode for the quinjet.

Once they were all inside the aircraft, Natasha brought it into the air, then switched it to auto pilot.

"Auntie Nat, where do you hide your weapons?" Morgan asked suddenly, frowning in confusion.

Natasha smirked and shrugged. She blinked. Toni glanced at her best friend. "Yeah, now that she mentions it, where _do_ you hide your weapons? Like you always have multiple guns and knives on you."

"I don't know." Natasha lied casually, continuing to smirk.

"It's best to just not ask." Clint said, sounding tired.

"_I _know." Bucky said smugly.

"Yeah, because you do it too! Like, where-?"

The twins cackled, not used to the pre-battle banter, but welcoming it wholeheartedly.

"Maybe there's, like, secret pockets?" Peter suggested.

"That's, like, scientifically not possible." Bruce argued, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I mean. . . Tasha! Spin around." Toni declared.

Natasha, still smirking, spun around slowly, revealing that there were in fact, no hidden pockets.

"How?" Morgan breathed, frowning.

Then her eyes lit up. "Auntie Nat?" She sang.

"Yes, Morgan?"

"Can you teach me your ways?" She asked sweetly, batting her puppy dog eyes at her.

Natasha tilted her head, then nodded decidedly.

"And you'll tell us?" Every single person besides Natasha, Bucky and her asked.

"Nope."

Everyone else groaned. "I just need to cure my insatiable curiosity. Then I can bask in the fact that I know something you don't."

"Oh my god, you mini spy." Toni groaned.

Natasha smiled.

"I'm training your daughter, Toni."

It wasn't a question, but no one felt like opposing her.

"Looks like we're here. Masks on kiddos." Toni announced.

The teens nodded at once, their masks forming around their faces.

"Everyone split up. Tasha and Bucky take the back, Clint and Steve take the side, Thor, you're with me in the front, twins, you take the other side, and Bruce, stay back in case we need medical or the big guy." The billionaire informed them.

Natasha and Bucky nodded, slipping out and basically turning invisible because none of them could spot the pair.

"You got it." Steve nodded, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before he and the archer jogged off.

"We won't let you down, Mom." Peter said firmly.

"I know you won't, now go." Toni said, a teasing tone to her voice.

Morgan and Peter immediately sprinted from the quinjet, not so subtly racing each other toward their entrance.

"There's no door." Morgan whined.

"We're spiders, though. There's a window." Peter said obviously, pointing.

She rolled her eyes and they scurried up the wall like bugs. "So you're going to tell me about the weapons thing, right?" Peter questioned as they dropped down inside.

"Course not." She responded, grinning underneath her mask. 

Peter groaned. "You're no fun." He complained. 

"What are you talking about, I'm amazing." Morgan gasped, pretending to be offended. 

"Believe what you want." He sang.   
That's when they came upon three Hydra guards. 

"Oop." Morgan mumbled, and the twins webbed them up in no time. 

"Oh God." She murmured, realizing what she said, "Just kill me now." 

"You're turning into one of _them."_ Peter gasped, horrified.

"_Cut the chatter." _Steve commanded. 

"Well he's boring." Morgan grumbled. 

  
"_I know right?"_

They burst out laughing at their mother's addition.

"Hey look, Peter, there's a glowing blue light behind that door." Morgan pointed out.

"Ooh, let's investigate." Peter said excitedly.

"_How about, no."_

"But, _mom_, please." Morgan whined.

There was a sigh. "_Fine but be careful."_

"You got it!" They chirped, flinging the door open and stepping inside with wide, excited eyes.

"That looks weird." Peter commented, tilting his head in interest.

"Think it's a bomb?" Morgan questioned as they walked toward it.

"Maybe." Peter admitted, poking it.

It didn't react and the boy shrugged. "Guess not."

"Mom, there's a weird device, what do we do?" Morgan asked.

"_Uh, just leave it, we'll get it later."_ Steve commanded.

"Okay." Peter agreed, and they began for the door again.

Morgan paused, though, squinting as it seemed too pulse every few seconds. It then began to make a low humming noise.

"Uh, maybe it is a bomb." She mumbled.

"Hey, it's getting loude-"

The device exploded with a deafening boom, throwing the teens backward in a wave of blue energy, the team's concerned screams drowned out by the ringing in their ears.

Their vision was momentarily cut out, because when they opened their eyes again, they were staring up at the ceiling of the common room, their family above them, looking fifteen years younger.


End file.
